


Absolute Pleasure

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Canon Hux meets Modern Hux, Car Sex, Corsetry, Costumes, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Groping, Halloween Costumes, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is a little shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Life Choices, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Someone Gag Hux, Surprises, Threats, Tricksters, When AUs collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Modern Emperors AU. Auren Hux has been on Earth for a year and for some reason Eamon Hux thinks its a good idea to take him to a Halloween costume party. And let him choose his own outfit with guidance from Google. What could possibly go wrong?Huxloween Day 30





	

It started with a tapping sound. 

Eamon Hux hadn't recognised the rhythmic noise at first and had briefly wondered whether there was a fault developing with his car. It was only when he turned his head to locate the noise that he noticed the movement of Auren’s hand at the edge of his vision. The shifting was subtle but it certainly seemed clear that the man was tapping his foot. 

Why was another matter entirely. Was he angry? It didn't seem justified if he was.

Yes, they'd missed the ferry and Eamon had unilaterally decided to drive into city rather than wait for the next one. It wasn't any faster but they were supposed to be having a strictly social evening and neither of them was  _ that _ keen on travelling over water. Since it was a social event the delay wouldn't have any real consequences. So why did it matter?

That had been an hour ago, but as the highrises began to loom on the horizon Auren had begun to show signs of… something. 

After ten minutes the tapping had become an outright jiggling of Auren's entire leg. In anyone else Eamon would have called it nerves. He'd never seen Auren nervous- sleep deprived and paranoid as all hell- but not nervous.

What did Auren have to be nervous about? 

This was the dimension-hopping ex-Lieutenant General’s first proper Halloween season and he had seemed a little baffled by the customs, but his chosen costume seemed to be simple enough. He was wearing a Balmain greatcoat buttoned to the neck and long boots so Eamon assumed he was just wearing his old uniform. 

Eamon had told him to take it easy this year. The previous Halloween had fallen too close to Auren Hux' arrival on Earth- that was a sentence he'd never expected to think- so Eamon had kept him in the house and passed the time with movie nights… and sex. That had been a routine they’d fallen into very easily indeed. 

Since Auren hadn't any experience of holiday traditions - a fact Eamon had learned during a slightly harrowing conversation before his first Christmas- Eamon was trying to ease him into things one event at a time. A lower key party amongst friends with simple costumes seemed to be fitting. Just Auren in his uniform and Eamon in a dark suit and wig with darkened facial hair and a Bassett hound stuffie. Phasma might hit him when she saw it but it'd be worth it. 

Simple, easy, relaxed. Absolutely no reason for nerves.

As they reached the city proper and the bright lights filtered through the car's windows Auren shifted again, trying to rearrange his coat. 

Why he was even wearing the coat inside the car was baffling- it was a custom Bentley, it did have heating for fuck’s sake.

They stopped at a junction to let a fire truck pass. The flashing red and white lights reflected oddly off something inside the car. Eamon automatically looked down and nearly choked.

Instead of the dark fabric of Auren's uniform clad leg he caught a glimpse of high gloss black PVC and a strip of pale creamy tight. 

Auren readjusted his coat again and said nothing, staring straight ahead through the windshield.

Eamon opened his mouth but the man waved a gloved hand towards the light.

“It’s green.”

Suddenly suspicious Eamon peevishly hit the accelerator.

He chose to park the car in the back corner of the underground garage with the intention of interrogating his doppelgänger, but Auren was out of the car and marching for the elevator before Eamon could even turn the engine off.

The elevator was empty. The party was on the 25th floor. Plenty of time for questions. 

Stepping into small space at Auren’s side Eamon reached out and ran his hand down the control panel, selecting every floor from here to their destination. The building was mostly offices and there was little chance of anyone else getting into the elevator once they made it past the lobby. 

Tucking his plushie dog under his arm Eamon fixed Auren with a stare. Auren turned his eyes away, his bottom lip caught uncharacteristically between his teeth. The creak of leather announced the flexing of his fingers but he did little else.

The lobby passed without the addition of new passengers.

“Auren, what costume did you choose?” Eamon asked, eying the long black coat with the homemade hexagonal symbol on the sleeve.

“It's a surprise.”

“A surprise? Would this be a surprise like the time you dissected my laptop, or more like the time the microwave exploded?”

“I know what I did wrong that ti…”

“Answer the question. What costume did you choose?”

“I researched the topic extensively and what I chose is not outside the bounds of standar…”

“What search term did you use?”

Auren’s tongue darted out over lips that seemed really too shiny… was he wearing lip gloss?

“ _ Auren?! _ ”

“I… wanted to be appealing…”

“Auren…” Eamon wheedled, his patience coming swiftly to an end.

Silence. Eamon dropped the stuffed toy and darted forward into Auren’s personal space, fingers skipping easily over the buttons of the expensive greatcoat. Never one to give in easily, Auren fought back, blocking hard enough to warn if not to bruise. The doors to the elevator dinged open somewhere around the tenth floor and the pair tumbled out into the darkened foyer of some tech company. 

Auren’s coat was in Eamon's hand. The sensor lights in the ceiling flickered on and Eamon’s jaw dropped almost to the floor.

Given his initial nervousness Eamon would have at least expected Auren to cover himself, but he stood proud and unabashed. Eamon glanced down. Yes, he certainly stood proud.

“What the  **_fuck_ ** ?!” There's wasn't really anything else Eamon could say because, really, what the actual fuck?!

If Frank-N-Furter had looked this good, everyone would have gone along with the plan.

“Google seemed to suggest that this was an acceptable Halloween costume.” Auren said defensively, carefully enunciating each syllable of the holiday’s name in the precise, clipped accent that had no business being associate with… well…

What was worse? 

The flat soled PVC boots that seemed almost painted onto strong calves and soft thighs?

The strip of creamy pale skin before the skin tight lace boyshorts?

The bare chest, unusually shaved for the occasion?

The neck corset that seemed to highlight the bites Eamon had left the night before?

The actual  **corset** made of satin and leather and cinched so tight Eamon wasn't sure how Auren could breathe?

No. 

It was probably the thatch of ginger pubic hair and budding erection that was clearly visible through the lace underwear.

Yes, that was probably it.

Some part of Eamon regained the ability to speak and asked the one burning question, “What the fuck were you thinking?!?  _ What did you Google _ ?!”

Auren blinked at him. His stance shifted slightly, one hip tilting out and unconsciously highlighting the jut of his cock

Eamon's mouth watered in some ridiculous Pavlovian reflex. Damn but he did look good.

“Just ‘Halloween costumes’.” Auren said with an elegant shrug. Eamon wanted to shout at him to stand still. “Most of the women seemed to be wearing ensembles similar to this.”

“With their genitals covered!”

“Barely!” Auren hissed, irritated now. “Besides there was a popular costume for a film called ‘Stony… Something…”

Eamon scrubbing a hand across his eyes while he groaned. Of course. “Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Exactly.”

“Auren, you can't go to a public party like that I mean… Jesus… look at you.”

“You don't like it?” Auren asked, nodding towards the front of Eamon’s pants with a pointed twitch of one orange eyebrow. “Because I see evidence to the contrary.”

With a growl Eamon dragged Auren forward, his fingers tangling in the ribbons at the back of his neck, and smashed their lips together so hard he tasted the tang of blood over the sweet stickiness of strawberry lipgloss. Auren kissed back eagerly, unperturbed by the blood or the ferocity of the contact. 

It took an effort of will to drag the greatcoat still clutched in his other hand up and around Auren’s slim shoulders. “Back in the elevator. We’re going home.”

Licking the blood from his lower lip Auren leant backward to meet his gaze. “Make me.”

His eyes had turned emerald again. The two of them were identical in every way except for that and the scars, and somehow that flash of green always cut a path straight to Eamon’s groin. It was a path that always led directly to poor judgement. 

With the coat settled properly in place, Eamon tugged it closed. Independent of any logical thought his hands paused to trace Auren’s shape through the lace of his boxers. “In the car.”

Auren grinned. It was all teeth, sharklike and predatory and made much worse by the knowledge of what was under the coat.

Their original elevator was long gone, but the second one arrived quickly and Eamon crowded Auren backwards into space, not fully trusting him not to hit the button for the 25th floor. Instead he seemed happy to accept his fate, waiting with innocent calm while Eamon selected the basement level. 

As soon as Eamon turned back to Auren however he instantly found himself engulfed. Gloved hands tugged at his collar and slid roughly under his wig to pull him into another rough kiss. He was almost distracted enough by the tongue tracing his incisors not to notice the smooth slid of a PVC clad leg swinging up to wrap around his hip. That was… unexpected to say the least. They were both flexible certainly but Auren didn’t usually…

The elevator door dinging, and the heel Auren’s boot pressed into his crack, urging him to rut forward.

There was a burst of noise and a half stifled exclamation before Eamon managed to blindly find the door close button. 

“You asshole…” Eamon grated out against Auren’s lips when the sounds of the busy lobby faded again.

Auren just nipped at his lips and freed a hand from the folds of his draped coat to squeeze Eamon’s ass. The other hand appeared at the edge of eamon’s vision, one of Auren’s lubricant pods - his own invention - held between two gloved fingers. “No, how about yours instead?”

Eamon stared at him, then snorted. 

“That… that’s a fucking awful line,” he laughed, unable to stifle his giggles as Auren determinedly pushed him backwards out of the elevator and towards the Bentley. 

The entire situation was inexplicably hilarious. Auren had that intense look he always got when he was concentrating on something he really wanted, his coat flowing menacingly with each long stride. But the reflective shine of the PVC, and the hardware on the corset, and the flashes of skin- it wasn’t him. It wasn’t  _ them _ . Eamon was hard, he wanted him, of course he did. But never in a million years would Eamon wear anything like that, and the disconnect with Auren’s personality was throwing him off. 

Suddenly the grill of the Bentley was behind his knees. Auren’s face twitched. 

Anticipating a shove Eamon preemptively grabbed Auren’s lapel. “Don’t you dare.”

Instead of pushing him back onto the hood of the car, Auren’s gloved hand moved past his shoulder and dragged the wig off his head. It was instantly tossed away, freeing up leather clad fingers to tangle in the hair at the nape of neck and pull. Eamon whined and bucked his hips.

Auren forced his spine into a deep arch, holding him suspended over the front of car, one hot PVC covered thigh coming up to push between his legs. They couldn’t be more than an inch from the fender and Eamon couldn’t get to his keys while Auren worried at his neck and wormed his free hand into the back of pants. 

There was slight crack and Eamon felt the telltale wetness of lubricant dripping between his cheeks. “Fuck.”

Warm, buttery soft leather stroked down over his hole. “Oh fuck, no… Really?”

“Really.” Auren murmured the word so low it might have just been an echo.

“Not here, come on, in the car… ah fuck…” The tip of Auren’s middle finger had slipped into him to the first knuckle, the sensation alien and thrilling all at once. Eamon ground down hard against Auren’s thigh, forcing himself back into the intrusion. Auren twist the hand in his hair in warning. The delicious pain seemed to run a hot wire straight to the head of cock and Eamon repeated the movement. Auren’s finger sank into the palm. “Oh fuck.”

“We’ll get in the car when you’re ready, and not a moment sooner.”

“Or what?” Eamon groaned, flexing his hip as a second finger traced his rim. 

“Or… I’ll flip you around, pin you to the hood of this ridiculous car and fuck you right here, prepped or not, audience or not.” Auren growled. There were two fingers scissoring and twisting inside him now- Auren had gotten the process down to a fine art and despite his threats Eamon knew he was already prepared enough that it wouldn’t hurt. Too much. “I’ll hold you down so you leave an imprint of your face and your cock for everyone to see against the shine of the paintwork. Wouldn’t that be lovely? We could go to the Piett and that pretty Thanisson boy can drive off with your cum still decorating the grille. What do you think to that?”

“I think…” Eamon said levelly, pulling his head up against the hold on his hair to meet Auren’s gaze with a challenge of his own, “I think that my car isn’t ridiculous and you need to get in the passenger seat,  _ where you belong _ , so I can ride you until it’s your ridiculous outfit that’s ‘decorated’.”

Auren grinned. “Gladly.” And promptly let go.

“Fuck!” 

Eamon tumbled onto the hood, triggering the alarm. Auren swept around to the passenger door, waiting with a supercilious expression as he fumbled for the keys to silence the noise. 

Glancing furtively around, Eamon tugged at the front of his pants as if that could do anything to hide the tenting of the fabric. There was no one there to have noticed the noise. Auren had a decent view of the whole garage, if there had been anyone he wouldn’t have gone that far, would he?

By the time he’d stumbled around the back of the vehicle, using the cover of the neighbouring car to wriggle out of his pants, Auren had already arranged himself in the passenger seat. The car was a two seater so there wasn’t a great deal of room for adjustments, but they were both slim, Auren doubly so until the bottom edge of his corset cut into the slight soft pooch of his belly. He was watching Eamon with half closed eyes, running his fingers over the tip of his cock with slow, decadent movements.

Auren had torn the lace rather than removing the garment. It made his cock seem longer with his balls confined, all flushed red skin and curling gold hair under the tight swirling black pattern. Eamon’s mouth went dry. That was going to feel amazing between his thighs. 

“Well?” Auren prompted, licking his lips as a pulse of precome dribbled over the leather of his gloves. Two of the fingers were still shiny with lube. “Weren’t you going to teach me my place?”

Eamon mounted him in a single agile movement, one leg swinging over Auren’s lap to slot between his thigh and the centre console, the other tucking neatly into place as he dragged the door closed after him. 

He’d lined it up perfectly and he took the first inch of Auren’s cock while his fingers were still teasing it. 

“Pfassk!” The man groaned, wriggling his fingertips against the seam of Eamon’s balls as he struggled to free his hand. 

Eamon caught his wrist. “Ah! Stay.”

He hadn’t been entirely right about the prep, the stretch was almost too much but Auren took the hint, rolling and tugging at Eamon’s sac as he eased himself half an inch at a time onto his lap. 

Once he was fully seated, he nonchalantly raised both hands over his head, bracing them against the roof before he rolled his hips, grinding down slow and hard.

Auren groaned, bringing his own hands up to knead at the V of his hips.

Teeth sunk deep into his lower lip Eamon rolled again, faster this time. It felt perfect- the angle; the rough texture under his thighs and the slick PVC under his ass; the smooth, hard line of Auren’s corset; the leather gloves and car interior against his legs and under his fingers.

Breathing hard through his nose Eamon rolled his hips for a third time when he felt Auren flex his hips and then stop with an abrupt hiss. Looking down he caught another failed movement- the corset had Auren pinned. He couldn’t thrust up without pain. Eamon grinned. Well, he’d better take advantage of the situation.

“Oh, Auren!” He cried, a little melodramatically, working the leisurely roll of his hips up to a fast hard bounce that had the car rocking on its suspension and his prostate sending jolts of static up his spine with every down stroke.

Auren reached into jacket and twisted one of Eamon’s nipples, a little too hard, clearly irritated that he was more helpless than he’d expected.

“Fuck, ah, fuuuuck, do that again!” Eamon groaned toward the roof, his head thrown back to stretch his chest tight and give Auren the best possible access. But when the cuff of Auren’s glove caught the corona of his cock Eamon almost shouted as he changed his mind.

Gasping at the sensation Eamon grabbed Auren’s hand and forced it down, trapping his cock between the taught satin corset and the sticky leather. It was bliss. And if he circled his hips like… this. “Ah! Yes! Auren, fuck!”

The swirling texture of the lace against the taut stretch of his hole, and the hot tightening throb of Auren’s balls, and the pull of the fingers at his chest… he was so close.

Suddenly remembering that the body beneath him was essentially his own, Eamon let go of the roof and viciously pinched one of Auren’s exposed nipples.

“S _ tars _ !” Auren screamed, a rare and precious noise that had Eamon’s muscles clamping down hard. That dragged Auren over the edge, his fingers spasming around Eamon’s shaft and unconsciously working him through his own completion. 

Eamon watched in heavy lidded satisfaction as his cum painted imperfect white stripes up the rigid lines of the corset and the flushed razor-burnt swell of Auren’s chest.

Shifting awkwardly forward Auren pressed a soft kiss to Eamon’s lips. “That was definitely worth it.”

“Did you really think you could get into a party looking like this?” Eamon murmured, pressing their sweat streaked foreheads together.

Auren grinned. “No.”

“What?”

“The rest of my uniform is in the trunk.” Auren explained. He reached into the centre console for wipes, swatting at the come on his front while his other hand moved over Eamon's ass. “I thought I could get into you though. I was planning on seducing you on the ferry and changing once we were done.”

The ferry. They’d done things like that before. It was always fun to sneak road head with the thrill that this time someone might notice. But Eamon had lost that stupid stuffed dog and they’d missed the crossing while he was looking for it.

“So, what, you decided to just go up there like this to punish me for making us late?!” Eamon hissed, easing back from Auren’s lap and letting his cock slip free. His fingers were always surprisingly gentle when he cleaned them up. “That's hardly fair.”

“Don't tell me you didn't enj…”

Eamon's phone beeped.

_ If you two are quite done fucking in the parking garage you should get up here- Thanisson is dressed as Sting from that Dune movie - P _

The text was followed by a picture message of a scrawny blond in winged underwear and nothing else. 

Eamon snorted. The phone buzzed again.

This time it was a photograph of a very real gun held to the plushie bassett hound’s head. He’d dropped it in the elevator. And now Phasma was holding it hostage. The nerve of some people.

_ Hurry up John Wick or the dog gets it. Bring Ginger Frank-N-Furter with you. _


End file.
